Human IL-6 was first disclosed in GB 2,063,882 of the present assignee. Recombinant IL-6 expressed by CHO cells was described in European Patent Publication No. 220574 and Israeli Patent Application No. 81023 and recombinant IL-6 expressed by E. coli cells was disclosed in Israeli Patent Application No. 85204, all of the present assignee.